Paradox: Lost Journeys
is the fifth and final game in the Paradoxed franchise. Released in 2012, the game is the ending to Nikk's story. During the story, Nikk will "finish his destiny" by visiting the lost island of Zeukama, and during the story, will build new weapons that were built by his ancestors. The game debuts the intensive tree combat, traps, and up to four assassinations at once. Lost Journeys is set 5 years, in 2062, and the game itself ends in 2063. Nikk is 30-31 years old by this stage. After embarking on his "quest to finish destiny" he had a sense that even after the killing of the Overlord, the Bounty Hunters have one final step. This development was unexpected, Nikk meant to go on a "warrior's journey". Instead of this, he decided to annihilate the threat in the area. Gameplay The game is set on the island of Zeukama, and Zeukama alone. It is a massive island, nearly as large as Paradoxia. Many different elements are incorporated, such as climbing sharp rocks, scaling trees, and different Destiny Leap techniques. Zeukama is split into eight zones, Ancestral Ruins, Blood-Dressed Beach, Malign's Manor, Zeukama Forest, Death Mountain, Tremor Tundra, Cruor Fields, and lastly, Carnate Gulch. Plot Chapter 1: The Journey Begins The beginning of the game starts off with Nikk and his (now wife) Grace, and their two children, Hawke, and Velvet. He proclaims that he wishes to embark on a warrior's journey to find his purpose in life on a historical island on Earth. Nikk says he'll be back in a few months, and he promises he'll return. Upon chartering a ship, Nikk lands at Zeukama, in the zone known as Blood-Dressed Beach. Little does he know, the blood on the beach is in fact Paradoxian blood. He begins by finding a home among the canopy of the trees, which he does near the Beach Walls. After scaling the walls, Nikk climbs into the area known as the Ancestral Ruins, and attempts to reach the highest point in the area. When he does, a Bounty Hunter "Hunter" enemy attacks him from the trees and fights him on the ground. After killing him, several Blood Guards show up, all fighting Nikk. Nevertheless, they are quickly taken care of. Pondering to himself, Nikk wonders if Zeukama really is a peaceful land. After climbing more trees and into the forest, he later makes his way to Zeukama Forest, and spots a tent. The guards notice him and attack. Nikk dispatches them all and then loots the tent for supplies. Before he leaves, he notices a giant Bounty Hunter symbol on the tent, and burns it in anger. Nikk now realizes Zeukama is controlled by the Bounty Hunters, and still to his promise, changes his goal from a peace journey to cleansing the island of the Bounty Hunter threat. Upon reaching a Bounty Hunter campsite, he arranges to kill the leader of the camp (later revealed to be Evet Orne). Upon reaching Evet, Nikk realizes he can take more than a stab to the throat, which shocks him. Evet fights Nikk to the death, even pushing him into a broken fence, almost knocking Nikk off the cliffside. Nikk climbs up and cleaves him with Yin and Yang, his two new weapons. After Nikk loots Evet, he finds a note talking about a "ancient claw weapon", and it's given location. Nikk then escapes the camp. The new claw weapon is situated in a tent far from the camp. Nikk finds the camp and steals the weapon. However, upon touching the weapon, it glows, and Nikk is transported to a memoria back in time around the year 1264. The weapons, called Rippers, belonged to one of his ancestors, Cruor Paradus. Cruor was a massive killer who hunted Bounty Hunters (at that time, called Paradoxian Hunters) for fun. Cruor's friend, Lisythe, questions about his bloodlust and why he keeps killing. Cruor says he kills because he has to, but he knows that even if he does it because he has to, he is still a murderer. The player then goes through a fight where Cruor's family was murdered except for his wife and newborn son. Cruor hunts down the leaders and assassins, and kills them brutally and stealthily. After he does, he denounces his killship, and gives the weapons to Lisythe for safekeeping. Nikk then finishes the memoria. Nikk makes his way back to his canopy home and writes a note to Grace, saying the land is hostile and fraught with danger, and that "I'll stop the madness". ... Additions *Added tree combat; where you can fight enemies aboard canopies and even assassinate and kill in unique ways. *Traps, where you can plant them, use enemies as bait to access areas without being detected. *Multiple assassination: If you time it right, you can kill many enemies at once using finishing moves. (The charged throwing knife does not count) *Added tents: These tents contain materials for assembling ammo, weapons, and contain things like medicine and food. Some tents are in four tiers, the highest giving legendary items, but harder to access, and more rarer. *Four new weapons **Yin and Yang; two dual axes that serve as shock guns. Unlocked at the beginning. **Rippers; protruding vambrace claws. With them you can climb ice and trees without branches to start off. They also do deadly damage but are solely melee weapons. Uncovering it plays a memory of Cruor. **Terra Mines; hugely explosive, yet expensive mines that can be remotely or automatically detonated. Uncovering it plays a memory of Tyrus. **Piercer; a sniper with shotgun burst capabilities. Every time it hits an enemy, the bullet splits in three each time it hits an enemy. It is like the Buster Bunker, except it serves as a long-range version that doesn't burst until it hits. *New enemies **Blood Guard: Tier 4 soldiers that are equipped with bolt-action rifles that also use bayonets. They have 25 health. **Hunter: A deadly guard who is well camouflaged and uses a variant of a crossbow. They also throw knives of deadly caliber. They have 20 health. **Calidat: 25 health guards that use small guns and blades to fight, they are always in groups. **Bane: The most powerful enemy. 100 health that use strong melee and can even destroy trees. They can also stun you with a small earthquake. They can't climb trees or anything, but they can jump incredibly high. *Multiplayer, eight maps